<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy by LadysDork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695291">Holy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadysDork/pseuds/LadysDork'>LadysDork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Oral Sex, Sex, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadysDork/pseuds/LadysDork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is in reverent worship of his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is set somewhere in the beginning stages of their relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec pulled back, slowly focusing on Magnus’s pink-tinged cheeks, flushed under a dusting of glitter that had fallen from his eyes over the course of the evening. They had had a dinner reservation in Santorini, sitting at a cozy table by the window with a view of the entire island stretched around them as it reached towards the ocean with open arms. Alec drank one-too-many glasses of crisp minerally wine that left his head buzzing, bright, and fresh. Across the table, Magnus had laughed and told stories, expressions exaggerated by the sunset as it burst over the first course. By the end, the candlelight had let them link hands, fingers twining and gazes soft.</p><p>Alec had been mesmerized by the iridescent reflection from Magnus' makeup and jewelry. He felt certain that his own clothing, black as the descent into hell, absorbed all the light from the evening, leaving him in a dark shadow compared to the radiance of his date. Which was fine, as long as it let him stay and keep watching Magnus, transfixed and besotted in a way that Jace was starting to gently inquire about. Gently enough that Alec knew it was so deep even his parabatai could feel his love reverberate through their bond.</p><p>Magnus eyelashes fluttered lightly, casting down another wave of sparkles and bringing Alec crashing back into his current reality. One in which they had portaled directly into Magnus’ living room and Alec hadn’t even waited for the molten tendrils of magic to flicker out before threading his fingers into Magnus’ carefully arranged hair and pulling him close. He had watched lip-gloss catch reflections until it was replaced by the sheen of wine and wished he could kiss them clean. Now that no one was watching, now that the evening was really all theirs, he was going to follow through on every thought and desire that had crossed his mind that evening.</p><p>He had felt prepared for warlock magic when they started dating. The blue flames that erupted periodically still thrilled Alec, igniting the base of his spine and smoldering out until he was entirely aflame with a need to touch and lick and kiss. But he hadn’t been prepared for the simple brillance of eyeshadow, of Magnus’ head thrown back against a wall as he left himself entirely open to Alec.</p><p>This was magic of an entirely different order.</p><p>“By the angel,” he whispered before shaking his head, knocking the phrase from his mind. No angel was invited here, to the warmth between their skin. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he spoke the words into Magnus skin, pressing them into his pulse and praying that the weight of the entire evening, of their entire relationship, would somehow get swept up by the magic surrounding Magnus and transfer directly.</p><p>“Alexander, keep talking like that and it might go to my head,” Alec cast his gaze to Magnus’ lips in time to watch them, red from teeth and lips pulling on them, stretch into a quick smile.</p><p>“Good,” he licked up the line of Magnus’ neck, fingers lacing into dark strands to pull Magnus’ head back, ducking back down to kiss the hollow of his throat. “I’m surprised it hasn’t over the centuries.”</p><p>“I know all of this is new to you, but not all of sex is like this,” Magnus swallowed. “In my experience, many people like it rushed and in the dark. Especially when their partner is part demon and has cat eyes.”</p><p>Alec pulled back, his fingers tugging on the hem of Magnus’ shirt until the warlock flicked his fingers. With a wave of blue sparkles and the warmth of a suddenly lit fire, the offending fabric was banished. Miles of golden skin was suddenly revealed, dragging Alec to his knees. The plush rug welcomed him, a familiar partner as he pressed his lips to the skin just above Magnus’ belt. He could practically taste the lingering after-effects of the magic; something spicy, warm, and heady, like ozone.</p><p>He wanted to lick, kiss, and suck every ounce of that scent from Magnus’ skin until he could beg him to do more, vanish something else, just to do it all over again. Over and over again, until Magnus joined him on the rug and Alec could use his entire body to press his feelings directly into Magnus.</p><p> “They should have worshiped you,” he murmured, his eyes drifting up Magnus’ flawless chest before finally making their way to his golden eyes, just in time to catch the dark pupils dilate. Alec felt his breath stick in his throat as a shiver ran down him at that gaze. “What?”</p><p>“No one worships warlocks, Alexander.”</p><p>“What do you feel I’m doing right now?” Alec leaned his forehead into Magnus’ stomach, warming at the soft give of skin and fat before hard muscle arrested his movement. He couldn’t sink further in, and had to settle for pressing forward, nose and lips meeting warmth. He licked another stripe up Magnus, tongue wide and soft, as his hands rose to the clasp of Magnus’ absurdly expensive pants. He might not understand the fashion but he could appreciate it, let his hands linger on the soft fabric as his eyes followed the curves of hips and more. As the clasp clicked open and he moved his attention to the zipper, Alec leaned forward to press a kiss against the clear outline of Magnus pressed tight against the fabric. “Magnus?”</p><p>“Mmm?” Alec huffed a gentle breath before letting himself pull on the zipper, thrilling slightly at the fluid slide of the metal. Sometime Magnus vanished all of his clothes, a wonderful surprise when they couldn’t wait for friction and warmth. But tonight, Alec had been waiting all evening. “I don’t know,” Magnus caught up with Alec’s question. His voice was stuttered, stressed. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“What I’ve been imagining all night,” he answered truthfully, his kiss lingering on the newly revealed skin above Magnus underwear. He could feel the muscles tighten under his lips, reacting to him in a way that pushed him forward. “God Magnus, I can’t believe I get to do this to you.”</p><p>“What, be on your knees?” he could catch an edge of something, disbelief, under the humor laced tensely through the words.</p><p>“Yes,” Alec answered honestly, again, this time gazing up from his position to meet wide golden eyes. He wasn’t sure he had ever felt so small in an entirely significant and pleasurable way. He was warm and grounded as he rested against his bare heels, tension wrapped tight around skin. “You have no idea how often I imagine being here. Of undressing you and dedicating time,” he pressed another firm kiss to Magnus, not caring where it landed, “to every inch of you.”</p><p>He could see Magnus swallow before he turned his gaze down, settling on the shine of his shoes. Alec had toed his off within the first minute of kissing, his socks quickly following. But Magnus was an elegant civilized prince who looked like royalty even half-undressed. His fingers wrapped around the laces, pulling until the bow unraveled.</p><p>“Alexander, I can just-” he could practically feel the warmth of the magic on the back of his neck, even though Alec was almost certain it was his imagination.</p><p>“No, let me,” he gentle pulled up on Magnus ankle, meeting little resistance. He left one hand cradling Magnus ankle through the slick softness of his sock as his other rolled the shoe off. He set it to the side, he knew how important all the parts of Magnus wardrobe were, before curling his fingertips over the hem of the sock and sliding it down until toes painted in swirls of purple were reflecting up at Alec. He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of each polish. The ways Magnus showed himself were enchanting, capturing Alec’s attention in moments where he couldn’t focus on a curl of blue hair or the way a belt caught the light. Now, he could focus on each detail.</p><p>The cool bite of rings against the back of his neck rolled goosebumps along his skin as he slid the other shoe and sock off, setting them with their mate. He pressed another series of kisses to the purple swatches.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware you had such a foot fetish, Alexander,” Magnus teased.</p><p>“I don’t,” Alec looked up. “It was the polish. You are always so put together, so detailed. I… I’m in awe, always.”</p><p>Magnus blinked slowly down at him, his lips parting on a shaky exhale. Alec watched the light bounce from Magnus jewelry and eyes, his eyes always deeper and brighter than any actual gold Alec had ever encountered. Every precious gem or piece of gold would pale in comparison. Alec knew he would dream forever of the intensity of Magnus’ gaze.</p><p>“You mean that,” Magnus’ voice was quiet. Alec wasn’t sure he would have caught the words without all his training and Raziel-gifted senses.</p><p>“I do,” he held Magnus’ gaze, feeling himself grow harder the longer he was under direct focus. “I was in awe the first moment I met you and have been since.”</p><p>Alec’s hands traveled back up Magnus’ pants, settling back at the waist band. He tugged, the fabric quietly pooling around Magnus bare feet. Alec slid his hands back down, slowly this time as he felt the firm muscles under his fingertips. He kissed after his fingers, following their path with another reverent pass. Every part of Magnus deserved to be loved and adored.</p><p>He knew that hadn’t always happened. He knew Magnus had been hurt, accidentally and intentionally. He was certain there had been bruises in the same spots his lips now pressed, and found himself lingering for seconds longer as he kissed the inside of his thigh. He could both imagine it too vividly and yet hardly at all. The Magnus above him now was the result of every wound. He had no lingering naivety, no childish hope. He had survived centuries as a bisexual Asian warlock when none of those were favored or even accepted.</p><p>He guided Magnus feet out of his pants, folding them carefully and setting them next to the dress shoes. Alec felt sorry for all the people that had missed the opportunity he now had, that had responded with fear rather than adoration. He wouldn’t make their mistake.</p><p>“I can’t believe I almost missed this,” Alec looked back up, his hands settling back against Magnus hips, “I almost missed you.”</p><p>“But you didn’t,” Magnus smiled softly, his eyes still intense and focused.</p><p>“Because of you,” Alec exhaled shakily as he leaned forward to nuzzle against Magnus underwear, barely catching the quiet gasp above him. “Because you came after me, showed me I could make my own decision.”</p><p>He leaned back far enough to curl his fingers and pull Magnus underwear, inhaling in a poorly concealed gasp. Despite having been here, on his knees in front of Magnus, several times, it never failed to take his breath away that he was allowed to be here. He was allowed to touch and follow Magnus’ desires until the most magical, magnificent, and powerful warlock in the realm was pleased, sated and relaxed in Alec’s arms.  </p><p>“I’d chose you in every way, in every life, you know, and pray you’d chose me too,” he breathed deep before wrapping his lips around Magnus, tongue soft against warm velvet skin. He spent the next immeasurable time with his entire world narrowed to Magnus. The feel of him in his mouth. The sounds he made from above. The way his fingers would tighten in Alec’s hair, pulling enough to sting before petting and soothing Alec’s nerves. That always made Alec swallow, which made Magnus string words together in some type of curse. It was usually in a language Alec didn’t know, but he could still feel the sharp pleasure behind them. Alec followed that pattern, the cadence that Magnus set, again and again until Magnus came in his mouth, tasting salty and bitter.</p><p>As Alec breathed, his lungs feeling full for the first time in what felt like hours, Magnus collapsed onto the rug with Alec.</p><p>“Alexander,” his voice was low, sending another shiver down Alec’s spine, “you are something else.”</p><p>“I’m yours,” he murmured back, leaning forward to kiss Magnus, warm lips pressing back against his and grounding Alec back into his own skin. He pulled back and found himself fixed in the warm glow of gold eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would read Magnus POV, please let me know. Or if you have anything to share really.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>